AfterParty of Two
by limerence 11
Summary: Ryan is bummed about prom. Here's hoping he can find something to brighten up the evening. Tryan.


**Hey-O! SO, I guess I don't know what to say about this, so please enjoy. Warning of BoyxBoy relations. OH! And I would really appreciate a review from you!**

It was no secret that East High held prom to be a momentous occasion in her student's lives. And as a result, the unwritten rule was that every senior should go to prom, and the punishment for not doing so was nothing less than a sentence to end their high school days as a complete social pariah. And with this came getting a date. For most people this came relatively easily; at least on the surface. In all reality, prom dates, and the anxiety that comes with getting one, poses multiple issues. For girls, hooking the date means dropping hints to the boys they think they could tolerate for an evening, and who would actually get the nerve to ask. For the boys, a different issue is presented: Finding a girl who'll say yes, and managing to ask her out, preferably in a creative and original manner, or at least one that fits the girl's disposition and personality.

Now, for some people, like East High's golden duo, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, this was far from being a challenge, and the task was quickly dispatched. Yes, for those who already had a significant other, or those who are remarkably popular, attractive, wealthy, or talented, the job of finding a date isn't hard. For those who lack any of those traits in great quantity, getting a date is harder, but still a surmountable task, once they find a niche to fill.

However, there are exceptions to the guidelines for finding a date to prom. In some cases, no matter the amount of talent, pleasing disposition, wealth, or attractiveness a boy or girl possesses may not be enough to get the coveted date. They are, simply out of luck. Usually the source of their woes is going to be from one of three categories: an insurmountable personality or physical quirk, the conscious or unconscious efforts of another to keep them dateless, and, a failure in proper personnel. The third category was where one Ryan Evans had found himself trapped in, with no hope of getting out of.

It wasn't his fault, really. The true problem in found with the rest of the student body at East High, more specifically the lack of a homosexual population, with the exception of the male Evans. This issue was normally just a mild nuisance for Ryan, but with prom quickly approaching, Ryan was hyperaware of his predicament. This was further enhanced by his realization that all his female friends already had dates, so a pity date was out of the question, mostly. Kelsi Neilsen had still offered, multiple times, but each time Ryan had to politely turn her down, as he had heard some whisperings of a boy wanting to ask her, as more than just friends.

At the end of his wits, Ryan had simply thought of not going, consequences be damned. But, when he presented this idea to his twin, she had a few words for him.

"Ryan. You are going to prom. End of story. I can't have a brother who didn't go to the most important night of high school." Sharpay told her brother, when he brought the subject up with her.

"But Shar, I can't get a date. How much fun could prom be without someone to dance with?" He countered quickly.

"Well, one evening of boredom won't be as bad as being rejected by everyone for not going. Besides, We all know that Zeke can't dance to save his life, so I'll need you to be his relief, I can't go a full evening with Mr. Two-Left-Feet, I'm gonna need someone who can actually dance on my level every now and again." She said, completely uncaring of how vain it may sound.

"You're really gonna make me go, aren't you?" Ryan said, smiling at the humor he found in Sharpay's statements. He didn't need to ask the question, he knew she had made her mind up, and so Ryan knew he was going to prom, whether he liked it or not.

"Yes. So you've seen my dress, coordinate with it."

"Hell no. I've got that new Tom Ford Jacket. It'll look fabulous with those Gucci slacks, an Armani shirt, and that Hermes tie." Sharpay tried to give him a look of contempt, as if to say 'That'll look awful,' but Ryan ignored her, knowing he would look amazing in the ensemble.

* * *

><p>On the following Saturday, Ryan took his time getting ready for the night's events. He spent the morning in the spa with Sharpay, then the afternoon in the salon with her. But, when she got dressed to go to the pre-dance dinner with Zeke's group, Ryan bowed out, not wanting to have to be the odd one out, or being a part of the million pictures that would be taken.<p>

Instead Ryan went to dinner alone, hoping to eat up enough time to miss grand march. Thankfully, he was successful in his endeavors, not strolling into the ballroom where the dance was located until long after the formalities were over with. Actually, by the time he arrived, most of the girls had taken off their 2-inch heels, and the boys were without their jackets.

Naturally, Ryan Found Sharpay in the middle of the dance floor, hogging as much room as humanly possible. Zeke was there with her, but as Ryan suspected, he was struggling to keep up with her. When Ryan asked if he could cut in, the boy was more than happy to oblige. After only a brief moment of eye contact, the two delved into several extremely technical dances that looked at least partly choreographed. But when the music shifted to something slower, Sharpay politely thanked her brother, and shrugged him off in favor of her real date.

Now that he was momentarily relieved of his duties, Ryan went to find a place to sit; settling on a vacated table with at least 5 pairs of tacky shoes around it. But his solitude was only for a moment, as Troy Bolton, still in his full tuxedo, sat down next to him.

"Wow, Ryan, I kind of didn't expect to see you here. What made you come?" Bolton asked, upon sitting down.

"Well, if you hadn't seen, Zeke can't really keep up with Sharpay on the dance floor, so she demanded I be here as his relief. Plus, it is my senior prom, everyone is supposed to go, regardless of whether they have a date or not." This elicited a small chortle from the brunette.

"I get ya. So, can I assume mean you're stag tonight?" Troy asked, as he continued to quietly laugh.

"I am indeed alone tonight, unless you ask Sharpay. I'm sure she'd say I'm her second date. But, since when has anyone really paid that much attention to what she says?" Troy howled with laughter at Ryan's statement, "But speaking of dates, where's yours?"

"Bathroom. Something about powdering her nose."

"I see." Ryan thought it was a little weird for Gabriella to be missing during a slow song, but he didn't linger on the thought.

"Hey, so if you're stag, are you with a group at least?" Troy asked, changing the subject.

"God no. I'm really doing this thing alone. I'm trying to make as little of a fuss about this as possible. No dinner thing, no pictures, no pre-parties, it's been pretty nice. Plus, I can leave whenever I want, since I came in my own car."

"Well, I guess that's pretty nice. But does that mean you're not doing an after party?"

"Nope. I think I'll just head home. What about you? Where are you and Gabriella finishing out the night? I think Sharpay is going to Danforth's, so can I guess you'll be there?" Ryan asked, with mild curiosity.

"Well, Gabi has to be home by midnight. And all the after-parties sound really couple-based, so I guess I'll just head home too. Unless…" Troy said, looking Ryan straight in the eye as he trailed off.

"Unless, what Bolton?" Ryan questioned the boy.

"Well, since neither of us have any plans after this, but almost everyone else does, maybe we should just do something together after this." Troy said, looking hopefully at Ryan. Clearly the brunette was not all that excited about just going home, and so he had become quite enthusiastic at the prospect of having something to do after the nights' festivities.

"You know, that actually sounds like a pretty good idea. You wanna come to my place? Sharpay'll be out of the house, and my parents are out of town for some charity function in Phoenix, so we'd be home alone, and can do whatever we want to." Ryan said, a little excited as well, with the prospect of having something to do.

"So umm, I'll drop Gabriella off, and then come back here, and you can lead me to your house, since I don't know where it is."

"Sure thing, just give me a text when you're headed in this direction, I'll be the one in the grey convertible. I think you can find me."

"Got'cha! Oh hey, there's Gabi, see ya later." Troy said as he got up to return to his date.

Now that Ryan had something to look forward to, the rest of the dance seemed to pass by at a much more bearable pace. He still had to deal with the demands of his sister, and her need to be the center of attention, but it wasn't that big of a deal anymore. He even found great pleasure in critiquing the girls' dresses or heavy handed make-up jobs. With this newfound pace, Ryan didn't feel that the wait was too long for him to receive a text from Troy saying he was on his way back the dance hall. After receiving the message, Ryan went about saying his good-byes to all the people he needed to, and had one final dance with Sharpay before going to his car. There he waited for Troy's signature beat-up truck, and when the two found each other, Ryan took off towards home.

When the two boys got to the Evans home Ryan immediately sprung into action as the immaculate host

"So, here we are, Let me take your coat, "Ryan said as he reached around Troy's shoulders and politely removed his jacket. "Do you mind if I change real quick? If you want, I'm sure we could find something more comfortable for you to wear as well." A bright and bubbly smile plastered Ryan's face.

"If it's not too much trouble, I wouldn't mind changing." Troy said, amused by Ryan's attitude.

"Oh yeah, it's no trouble. I'm sure you'd fit into my clothes, though they might be just a tiny bit on the small side. Follow me." Ryan said as he started walking down a hallway connected to the foyer they had been standing in. After then going up a flight of stairs and down another hallway, they reached a Ryan's room.

Ryan immediately disappeared into a closet, leaving Troy to marvel at the grandiose of the room. "Ryan, this room is massive. You sleep here every night?" Troy said, completely incredulous.

"Yeah," Ryan remarked as he pulled out two pairs of pajamas, handing one to Troy "Here you go. Tell me if it's too small." Ryan immediately stripped down, and changed into the more comfortable set of clothes. Troy was more hesitant, aware of the sexuality of the other man in the room, and wondering if it was considered polite to change in the same area as him. "Troy, don't worry, you can change, I'm not looking if that's what you're worried about, and it isn't taboo to change in my presence or anything." Ryan said, as if he was reading Troy's mind

"Oh ok. I just wasn't sure if I was supposed to leave the room or something. You know like how it is with girls, I guess." Troy was just a little embarrassed about not knowing the proper etiquette. He quickly changed and looked to Ryan for further instruction.

"How do you feel about movie? I guess I really don't know what people usually do in these situations." Ryan too, felt a little awkward about his naïveté.

"That sounds great."

Ryan grabbed a remote from a nearby desk and pushed a button, which opened a panel on the wall, revealing a large entertainment center. Ryan gestured for Troy to look through several shelves, all holding DVD's. Troy followed his queue, and began to rifle through the DVD's.

"Troy, I'm gonna grab us some food, you want anything in particular?" Ryan asked as he started heading towards the door out.

"Whatever you want is fine, I'm sure."

"Ok. I'll be right back. There's water in the mini-fridge," Ryan pointed to a small grey box on a Coffee table, "and the bathroom is the door to your right." Ryan said as he disappeared from view.

Troy continued to look through Ryan's DVD collection, eventually settling on a Teen Romance that looked like it was from the 80's. Troy waited for his hosts' return on Ryan's bed, and took a moment to observe his surroundings. The room was indeed massive, done in a minimalist style, with a colour palate of grey, accented by soft purples. Everything about the room seemed to ooze craftsmanship and refinement, not excess and vanity, as Troy imagined the female Evans' room to be.

Ryan returned with a plate of chocolates and fruit in one hand, and a bottle of sherry, accompanied by two _copitas_*. "Oh, 16 Candles. Great movie, it really captures teenage angst with tongue-in-cheek humor." Ryan remarked, noticing Troy's movie selection. He placed the foodstuffs on the bed, and took the DVD, placing it in the player. Ryan started the movie and poured himself and Troy a glass of sherry while Troy helped himself to a bonbon.

They settled into a comfortable silence watching the film until Ryan noticed that Troy was slowly moving closer to him. "Troy, is everything ok?" Ryan asked the boy, puzzled at Troy's actions.

"Yeah, everything's fine. More than fine really, I'm great. Thanks for bringing me here Ryan, I really was gonna have nothing to do for an after dropping Gabi off." Troy said, as he set his glass on a bedside table, and inched still closer to Ryan. Ryan, set his glass down as well, his intuition telling him something was going to happen soon.

After a couple of minutes, Troy suddenly sprung up and gently pinned the boy under him. "T-Troy, what are you doing?" Ryan asked, now worried, and just a little bit scared.

"Ok, I'm not gonna lie. I want to kiss you right now." Troy then cupped Ryan's face in his hands, and brought their lips together. They remained there for a moment, before Ryan gently pushed the boy off of him.

"Well then…" Ryan said, a little breathless.

"Wow." Troy replied before he leaned down to kiss Ryan again, however Ryan stopped him.

"Are you sure you want to do this again? That what you're saying isn't just the sherry talking? The first time is just an accident, but anything after that and we have to have a talk eventually."

"Did you not like the kiss?" Troy asked, obviously crestfallen.

"Oh no, I quite enjoyed it. But I'm gay, so it's only natural for me to enjoy the kiss of an attractive and nice boy, like yourself. Quite frankly, I'm really pleased to have had the chance to kiss you, it's so taboo, and therefore, even more amazing. But you're the straight boy with an amazing girlfriend here, so I want to make sure you don't do anything you'll regret."

"Yeah, that makes sense. I'll worry about that tomorrow." Troy again gingerly dipped his head to kiss Ryan, and this time he met no resistance from Ryan, who had decided to just let himself go with the flow and deal with the consequences later.

_*****__Copita: A type of sherry glass._

**OK! Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed it, and I would be really pleased with you if you were to review it, even if you hated it.**

**KThnxBye!**


End file.
